Symmetry
by Broem
Summary: “I wonder when you fell in love with her. Because I wonder where I was and what I was doing when it happened.”
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
SVU Squad Room April 19 10:00 am  
Elliot slammed into the squad room and stalked to his desk. Olivia followed a few steps behind. She glanced back over her shoulder to see if he had left any dead or injured in his wake.  
"Elliot." She called to him.  
"Dammit, somedays I hate this job." He turned his intense blue eyes to stare at his partner.  
"Elliot, we got him."  
"Yeah, we got him." He was deadly calm, coiled like a snake ready to strike. "At what cost, Olivia? Another innocent child."  
His angry shout silenced the squad room. All eyes turned to the two of them. Olivia sighed and touched his arm.  
"Take a walk." She suggested in a soft voice, meant for Elliot, rather than their audience.  
"I don't need a walk. I need-"  
"You need to take a walk and clear your head." Olivia was firm. She stepped closer to him and ignored the lingering stares. "Go."  
He nodded and stepped past her.  
"Oh, this is great," Elliot muttered.  
She spun around to see what had riled him now. Kathy stood at the entrance to the squad room.  
"El, take a walk," Olivia repeated. "She'll wait for a minute." She touched his shoulder and gave him a gentle push.  
Olivia followed him to the door, where he touched Kathy's hand, but didn't slow to talk to her.  
"Hey Kath." She offered the other woman a smile.  
"Olivia." Kathy glanced at Elliot's retreating back. "Bad time?"  
"Yeah, kind of." Olivia shrugged. "We just collared our guy. But not before he killed another child."  
"Mm." Kathy was slow to look Olivia in the eye. Tonight at home, if Elliot managed to find his way into their bed, he wouldn't even tell her that much. He might find her lips in the dark, give her a quick peck, and turn his back to her. If she asked him about his day, he would say it wasn't good. And that would be that. "It really gets to him, doesn't it?"  
"Elliot?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "That was Elliot being calm. He usually throws things."  
Kathy's hungry eyes took in the details of her husband's work environment; the partners' desk he shared with Olivia, Munch and Fin at their own partners' desk, Cragen's open office door. She didn't belong here. Hell, she didn't belong anywhere in his life anymore.  
"He never talks to me."  
Her whisper startled Olivia.  
"About work." Kathy seemed to realize she'd bared too much of her soul to a woman she both loved and hated. Olivia Benson was his partner and had saved his life more than once; for that, Kathy was grateful. For the most part, she despised the gorgeous brunette.  
Olivia touched Kathy's shoulder, much as she had just touched Elliot. It must have felt different for Elliot, because Kathy had to fight the urge to slap the long, elegant fingers off her shoulder.  
"He doesn't want to drag it all home, Kathy. He just wants to protect you and the kids."  
And now this knock out sex kitten wanted to explain her husband to her. Kathy stared hard at Olivia.  
"I know."  
"Give him a minute." Olivia folded her arms under her breasts and leaned back against the doorframe. "How's everything going?"  
Kathy swallowed hard, but the panic continued up her throat. She felt the heat creep up her neck and flood her face.  
Oh God.  
"Kathy?" Olivia reached for her and guided her to her desk. She pushed her gently down to sit in her chair and pressed her head down between her knees. "You okay?"  
Hell no, she wasn't okay. But she sure as hell wasn't going to admit it to her. No good in letting her see how worked up she was.  
After a few calming breaths, Kathy looked up and flashed the other woman a smile.  
"I'm fine."  
"Let me get you a glass of water." Olivia didn't get a step away before Kathy stood up and reached for her arm.  
"No." She shook her head. "I'm okay. Tell Elliot I had to go."  
"Are you sure? You look kind of pale."  
Pale. Plain. Boring.  
Who wouldn't look kind of pale next to Olivia?  
"Yeah." Kathy rushed by her before Olivia could see the tears in her eyes.  
Olivia watched Kathy walk away, wondering what was on her mind. The two of them had never talked like she and Elliot did; but Kathy had never acted so strangely around her before. She'd been lightheaded when she left; no doubt about that. Hmm. Pregnant? Again? That would explain Elliot's moods lately.  
"Hey."  
Olivia was surprised to find the object of her thoughts standing before her.  
"Hey yourself. You feel better?" She turned her warm brown eyes to him and studied his face. There was still a trace of anger in his intense blue eyes, but the strong line of his jaw was relaxed. Years of experience had taught her that was a good sign.  
"I don't." He was calm. "But I'm under control."  
"Good." Olivia glanced back again to the path Kathy had rushed over to leave.  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
"Worth at least a dollar."  
"Forget it." He raised the corner of his mouth in a lazy smile.  
Olivia felt her stomach drop to her knees. That smile on his face was sex and satisfied and all male.  
"Cheapskate." Olivia tossed at him as she went back to her desk.  
"Where's Kathy?" Elliot glanced around as if he suddenly remembered Kathy had been there. Olivia watched him screw his face into a scowl.  
Now what the hell is that all about?  
She leaned a hip against the edge of his desk when he sat down.  
"Said she had to go." She said casually.  
Elliot sighed.  
"Everything okay?" Olivia pushed herself up to sit on his desk and leaned forward to talk to him. "Sometimes it helps just to talk."  
He gave her such a ferocious look, she actually laughed and held her hands up to fend him off.  
"Sorry." She jumped off his desk and returned to her chair.  
"You sounded like Kathy." He fiddled with a paper clip on his desk.  
"Yeah? Why's that? Because I suggested talking about it?" Olivia sat back and stared at him. "Why do guys fear that word?"  
He nailed her to the chair with a look of accusation.  
"You got a lot of room to talk, Lady."  
She tipped her head and acknowledged his point.  
"Just saying." She picked up a file folder and opened it. "I'm here. If you want to talk."  
She expected a wiseass comment, but heard nothing. Curious, she looked at him over the top of the folder.  
"El?"  
He glanced up at her, but he didn't seem inclined to say anything. Finally he lifted a shoulder in a helpless shrug.  
"Can't put a name on it, Liv."  
"Kids okay?"  
"Yeah."  
She watched Elliot's eyes roam the desktop in an effort not to look her in the eye.  
She felt the familiar jolt when he finally locked eyes with her. Uncomfortable with that heavy stare, she was the one to look away this time.  
"It's nothing." His tone told her the conversation was over.  
"Benson. Stabler." Cragen called from his office.  
"Jesus. Another one?" Olivia groaned.  
"Job security." Elliot said dryly. "Yeah Captain?"  
  
He stood and followed Olivia to Cragen's office. The two of them eyed Cragen wearily from the doorway.  
"I'd give this to Munch and Fin, but Fin's in court in about an hour." Cragen explained apologetically. "We got a body in Central Park."  
"Great." Elliot nodded.  
Olivia was grateful for something to do. Elliot was in a pissy mood. She didn't want to cajole him out of it. And she didn't care to be on the receiving end of those heart stopping looks he'd been giving her more and more often. Jesus, it was unnerving. She burned inside when he did that; like he was igniting her from the inside out.  
What if he could read her mind? God would that be a disaster!  
She realized he was watching her closely as they walked to the car.  
"What?" She looked at him over the roof of the car.  
"Had any hot dates lately?"  
"Bite me." She dropped into the car and pulled the door shut.  
"Is that a yes?" He laughed.  
"It's a no."  
This wasn't working. They were in close quarters now, and he had snapped out of that black mood, only to turn his undivided attention on her.  
"You should get out more, Liv."  
"I'm going out tonight." She spoke to the passenger window.  
"Really? With who?"  
"With whom. You don't know him."  
"What's his name?"  
Well, she had just given him the fuel he needed to get through the rest of the day. He never failed to interrogate her about her dates, as if she were his daughter rather than his partner. At times, it was endearing. She loved that he cared that much for her. But she resented that he didn't seem to trust her judgment in men.  
Well, sure, she'd made some stupid mistakes along the way. But then again, how could she fall in love with anyone with her heart already-No, Liv, don't go there.  
"Scott."  
"Scott? Does he have a last name?"  
"Beringer. You don't know him."  
"Where'd you meet him?"  
"He's an old friend from school. He's in town on business. So he called and asked me to go out for a drink."  
"College friend?"  
"No. High school."  
"Oh." Elliot nodded. "I see. First love?"  
"First something." She admitted.  
"Name sounds kind of preppy. Bet he played soccer."  
Olivia turned to him with a laugh and elbowed him in the side.  
"Will you shut up?"  
"So how come it ended?"  
"What?"  
"The thing with Scott."  
"First love isn't always true love." She glanced at him uncomfortably. The tone of the conversation had grown serious.  
"Okay." She shrugged. "Here we go."  
Olivia jumped out of the car and snapped on latex gloves before Elliot was parked.  
"What do we got?" She asked the uniform as she flashed her badge and ducked under the tape.  
"Female Caucasian. Looks like a kid." The uniform nodded toward the body, which was now covered with a black tarp. "Covered her because we were drawing a crowd."  
Olivia stepped over to the tarp and lifted it for a look. She did look like a kid. She couldn't have been more than sixteen. Great. This would be just one more thing to push Elliot over the deep end. This girl was Kathleen's age or possibly Maureen's age. Either way, it was going to be a tough one for Elliot.  
She studied the body and waited quietly for Elliot to catch up with her.  
"She's just a kid." Elliot finally spoke.  
"Looks like she was strangled."  
"Any ID?" Elliot called to the uniform.  
"Nothing, Detective. What you see is what you get."  
Olivia let the tarp down over the nude girl again and stood.  
"Who found her?"  
"Lady taking her granddaughter for a walk. Had the kid in a stroller and her dog on a leash. Dog sniffed her out."  
Olivia moved away as the crime scene technicians scoured the scene for trace. She saw the woman standing about twenty feet away; her fingers curled possessively around the handle of the stroller. She nudged Elliot and the two of them approached the woman together.  
"M'am? I'm Detective Benson. This is my partner, Detective Stabler." Olivia gestured to Elliot, but she didn't bother to look at him. "Can you tell us how you found her?"  
Up close, she could see the age around the woman's gray eyes.  
"I was pushing the stroller and talking to Anna. We were right over there. Lady started barking. Trying to tear into those bushes." The woman took a moment to gain her composure. "I couldn't get her to move, so I took a few steps closer to her. That's when I saw her. I could see her hand. I called nine one one."  
"What time was this?" Elliot fixed his intense blue eyes on her.  
"I don't know." The woman shook her head. "Maybe about fifteen minutes ago."  
"Did you see anything else unusual?" Olivia asked gently. She smiled down at the baby in the stroller. "Did you notice anyone watching you? Anyone particularly interested in what you were doing?"  
"No. I'm sorry."  
Elliot handed her a card.  
"M'am, could you give us a call if you remember anything else?"  
"Of course." The woman was obviously relieved to have the conversation over with.  
  
"Vic's name is Julie Talent."  
Elliot leaned back in his chair with a weary sigh. Olivia turned from her computer to listen to Cragen.  
"She worked at a daycare facility last summer, so she was fingerprinted for a background check. No record. Eighteen years old. Parents came down. Father ID'd her. Mother had to be sedated. Father took her home to rest. Benson and Stabler, I want you to talk to them. Munch and Fin, go to NYU and see if you can talk to her roommate. Marah Vincent."  
Cragen handed each of the teams a note with the correct addresses.  
Olivia watched Munch and Fin head out before turning to Elliot. Again, she wondered what was bothering him. He was still sitting in the same position; still staring at the space where Cragen had been standing.  
"Stabler, let's go." She touched his shoulder.  
"Yep, I'm all over it." He stood up. "This girl could be my daughter, Liv. Hell, either of them could have known her." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Home of Steven & Janine Talent  
"Hmm...Parents live in a pretty nice place."  
"Mm-hmm." He parked the car and climbed out. But he glanced over at Olivia as he stood beside the car. "This isn't over. I'll make sure I ask you about your date tomorrow." "I don't kiss and tell, Stabler." She led him up the steps to the front door of the Talent home. Elliot reached out and knocked before she could move.  
"Actually, you do. It's my eyes. They're like a truth serum."  
Before she could kick him, a middle aged man, weary from grief, answered the door.  
"Steven Talent?" Elliot flashed his badge. "I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Benson. We'd like to ask you some questions about your daughter." He nodded and stepped back for them to enter. Elliot and Olivia followed him down a short hall to a sitting room. Her shoes clicked on the hardwood floor.  
"My wife is upstairs. Our doctor gave her a sedative. I hope you won't need to disturb her. I think she's finally resting comfortably."  
"We're very sorry for your loss, Mr. Talent." Olivia said sincerely.  
"Thank you." Talent nodded. He took a deep breath and pulled himself up to his full six three stature and leveled his desperate eyes at the two of them. "Detectives, I don't care what it takes. I want you to find the bastard who did this to my daughter."  
"Yes, Sir," Elliot nodded. Olivia knew Elliot felt this girl's death down to the bone. "I understand how you feel."  
"Do you have children?" Talent glanced first at Olivia and then Elliot.  
"I have four." Elliot nodded. "Believe me, Mr. Talent. We will leave no stone unturned. And we'll find him."  
Talent nodded, apparently satisfied for the moment.  
"Mr. Talent, what can you tell us about Julie?"  
"She was a good girl. Very goal-oriented. She did well in school. She had a beautiful smile; made her friends wherever she went."  
"She lived on campus?" Elliot was quiet.  
"No. She lived at home with us."  
"NYU records indicate that she roomed with a Marah Vincent on campus."  
Talent nodded.  
"She signed up to live there. But she moved home about a month later. Julie wasn't the partying kind. And her roommate was. I think the girls were casual friends, but Julie just wasn't comfortable living there. We were happy to have her come back home."  
"Was she seeing anyone?"  
"She dated, but I don't think it was ever anything serious."  
"Was she seeing someone recently?"  
"She went out with Tad Cameron about a week ago. I think they went to a movie or something. Julie was home before eleven."  
"What about a job?" Elliot asked. "Did she work anywhere?"  
"Last summer. She worked at a daycare facility. Brighter Beginnings. Since school started, she's been working with J.R. Kensington. He's an old friend of the family."  
"I'm sorry," Olivia looked up from her notepad. "What was that name?"  
"Jack Koenig. His pen name is J.R. Kensington."  
"A writer?"  
"Yes." Mr Talent nodded impatiently. "He does quite well. Apparently, you don't read much, Detective?"  
"It's the job." Olivia flashed him a tight smile. "Not much spare time."  
"What does Julie do for Koenig?"  
"She keeps his office running smoothly." Talent shrugged. "I don't really know what exactly she does for him. They hit it off really well. But Jack's always had a soft spot for Julie."  
Olivia and Elliot exchanged a quick glance.  
"Do you know where Julie was last night? What kind of plans she had?"  
"No. I'm sorry. I don't. I had a meeting at the office. My wife was here with her sister all evening. I'm not sure what Julie did after she had dinner with them."  
"We appreciate you taking the time to talk to us, Mr. Talent." Olivia handed him a card. "If you think of anything else, no matter how irrelevant it might seem, please give us a call."  
"Thank you." Talent took the card and shook Elliot's hand, but didn't bother to show them out.  
"Whatcha think?" Olivia asked as she slid into the passenger's seat.  
"Seemed sincere."  
"What about Jack Koenig?" Olivia cocked her head and studied Elliot with curiosity. "What do you make of that?"  
"Teenaged girl hanging out with a big author." Elliot pursed his lips. "I dunno. Seems like Talent trusted him."  
"I'm gonna see what I can find out about him." Olivia flipped her cell open and punched in the precinct number. "Munch?"  
"Hey, Liv. What's up?"  
"You guys find anything?"  
"Marah Vincent says Julie only lived there for about a month and then went back home to her parents."  
"That's what we got too." Olivia nodded.  
"She says they were still friends. Met for lunch sometimes. She mentioned some kinda new job Julie had."  
"What'd she say about it?"  
"Said she thought Julie was hot for the guy. But she thought it was nasty, 'cause the guy's quite a bit older than Julie."  
"Was it Jack Koenig?" Olivia met Elliot's eye as she asked.  
"AKA J.R. Kensington." Munch agreed.  
"Get me an address."  
Olivia moved the phone away from her mouth and looked at Elliot.  
"Marah Vincent pretty much says the same thing Dad did." Olivia filled him in. "Except she says she thought Julie was hot for her new boss."  
  
"Great." Elliot rubbed the back of his neck. Olivia switched the phone to her right hand and absently rubbed the back of Elliot's neck as she waited for Munch to return.  
Elliot melted under her touch.  
"God, why are you so tense?" She mumbled, but she quickly turned her attention away from him when she heard Munch pick up the phone.  
Olivia jotted down the address as Munch rattled it off.  
"We're on it." Olivia ended the call and looked back at her partner.  
  
"Jack Koenig?" Olivia called as she pounded on the apartment door. Elliot stood behind her. He fought the urge to drop his eyes and check out her ass. He knew it looked good in those slender black slacks. He knew for a fact, because he'd probably checked ten times already today. "NYPD. We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
Elliot removed himself from temptation and stepped up beside her.  
Within seconds, the door opened. The guy had longish black hair and green eyes. A pretty face, with high cheekbones and unmarked skin. He wore a faded black t-shirt, skin tight Levis and nothing on his feet. Olivia understood immediately why Julie had been attracted to him. He was raw sex served up on a platter.  
"Jack Koenig?" She held up her badge, shifting into the detective role. He nodded. "I'm Detective Benson. This is my partner, Detective Stabler. We'd like to ask you some questions about Julie Talent."  
"Sure." The man stepped aside as they entered.  
"You know Julie's body was found this morning in Central Park?" Elliot began.  
"Yes. I spoke with Steven. I'm sorry to hear that. Julie was a good kid."  
"So we hear." Olivia nodded. "Julie's father said she did some work for you?"  
"Yeah. She started out just filing my notes and organizing my office in general. I'm a little absent minded about that kind of stuff. If I'm involved in a plot line, I tend to forget to eat. Julie whipped my office into shape. Started doing research for me. She even cleaned for me now and then."  
"Julie was good at what she did?" Elliot asked.  
"Very. Like I said, I tend to get too involved in my work to get out much. But I got used to having Julie around. We were close."  
"How close?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.  
"Not like that." Koenig shook his head in disgust. "She was a kid. I was like a second dad to her. Or a brother maybe."  
"Julie's roommate says she thought you were pretty hot."  
Koenig smirked at Elliot. Olivia ignored the visceral pull low in her belly. He was sexy. No doubt about that.  
"This is the first I've heard about that, Detective."  
"Did Julie ever talk about any boyfriends or anyone bothering her?" Olivia asked. Sexy or not, she was annoyed by his attitude.  
"She dated." Koenig shrugged. "The last guy she dated was...some kid named Tad. What a name."  
Olivia felt Elliot's eyes on her. She knew exactly what he was thinking; another preppy name. Like Scott. She pretended not to notice him looking at her.  
"Did she see him more than once?"  
"Yeah. They'd been going out for a few months." Koenig shrugged and leaned against the wall.  
"Julie ever say if it was serious?"  
"She liked the guy, but I got the feeling Tad was a bit more serious than she was."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Little things." Koenig thought for a moment. "He gave her a dozen roses after they'd been dating a month. Saw her talking to a couple of guys at school, and he got in their faces. Threatened them."  
"Julie told you this?"  
"Yeah. She was really upset about it."  
"You ever meet this Tad?" Elliot asked.  
"She brought him over here once." Koenig nodded. "I didn't care for him."  
"And why's that?"  
"He was too possessive. Had his arm around her or his hand on her all the time. Like he had to stake his claim around me."  
"And did he?" Elliot asked.  
"I told you nothing like that ever happened." Koenig stood up straight. "She was a pretty girl, Detective. But I like them legal."  
Olivia handed him her card.  
"Could you give us a call if you remember anything else, Mr. Koenig?"  
"I certainly will." He nodded and shook her hand.  
"He's holding something back." Elliot said as soon as the door closed behind them.  
"You thought so?" Olivia looked at her partner in surprise.  
"I did."  
"I didn't get that." She shook her head.  
"Please. You were too busy admiring the view."  
"He was easy on the eyes." She laughed softly. "But a little too much attitude for me."  
"What do you think?"  
"Let's regroup. Talk to Munch and Fin. And see what the M.E.'s office has."  
"What do you think about this Tad? Tad-"Elliot fumbled through his notes. "Tad Cameron."  
"I don't know. Sounds like he might have been the jealous type. We should check him out too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
SVU Squad Room April 19 9:00 pm Elliot lingered in the squad room much longer than he needed to. Olivia had long since gone home to get ready for her date. Munch and Fin were gone; the phones were quiet.  
He wondered what she would wear. Something elegant. Something sexy. Not hard for her to pull off. Her body would do a burlap sack wonders. He imagined her sipping a glass of wine; her brown eyes sparkling. Fingers laced with his. Lips pouty and wet-  
The loud snap brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the broken pencil in his hands in surprise.  
"What're you still doing here, Elliot?"  
"Paperwork." Elliot dropped the pencil and looked up at Cragen. "Figured it was a good time to catch up."  
Cragen nodded.  
"It's been a long day. Go home."  
"Yes, Sir." Elliot climbed to his feet.  
The drive home should have been ample time to get her out of his system. But when he climbed the steps to the porch and found Kathy sitting in the porch swing, his heart was still full of Olivia.  
"What're you doing out here?" He glanced around, surprised full night had set in. He hadn't meant to stay quite so late at work. Just an hour or two to take the edge off before he went home. To Kathy.  
"Just thinking." She answered quietly. Elliot nodded toward the door, but she shook her head.  
"In awhile."  
He went inside, made the rounds to say goodnight to the kids, and grabbed a beer. He tipped the bottle back and yanked at his tie with his free hand. The clock on the range glowed at him.  
It was nearly ten. Was she home? What was she doing right now? He bowed his head and realized he didn't want to know what she was doing. With another man. What was she doing with her hands right now? With her lips?  
Elliot leaned his head on the wall and stared at the clock. His stomach burned. The beer hadn't been a good idea. The hell of it was he had no right to feel this way.  
He picked up the cordless and dialed her home number; hoping he wouldn't be interrupting anything. Hoping he would be interrupting them. Spoiling the moment. Ending the date. Make her come to her senses. Her senses? How about he got a clue? He couldn't have her, but damned if he wanted anyone else to have her.  
Her machine picked up.  
Elliot winced. Where they still out or were they in bed, ignoring the phone?  
"Hey Liv." His voice was gruff with emotion. What could he say? "Just wanted to say..." What? I miss you? Are you thinking of me while he's kissing you? Would you think of me while he's touching you? He took a shaky breath. "Goodnight."  
"When did you fall in love with her, Elliot?"  
"What?" He spun around to see Kathy watching him through the screen door.  
"When did you first know you were in love with her?" Kathy spoke softly.  
"In love with who?"  
"Olivia."  
"Oh, Jesus, Kath. Don't do this-"  
"I don't want to fight." Kathy shook her head. She opened the door and reached for his hand. He linked his fingers through hers and walked back to the porch with her. They sat on the swing and turned to each other. He could see tears on her face now. Had she been crying when he had first come home? The thought made him feel like an ass. Or had overhearing that phone call done it? That was probably just as bad.  
"I just," She wet her lips nervously, "I wonder when you fell in love with her. Because I wonder where I was and what I was doing when it happened."  
"We're partners, Kathy. There's nothing going on between us."  
"You really believe that, don't you?" A small laugh escaped her, but it sounded more like a sob.  
"I'm not gonna listen to this." Elliot stood.  
"Elliot, please," Kathy looked up at him. "I'm not accusing you of having an affair. It goes so much deeper than that."  
He sat again, but stared at his hands rather than her.  
"We're partners. We're friends." He glanced at her, but looked quickly away. "Best friends. We have to have that trust, Kath. That's how partners work."  
"I know." She nodded. "But I know what I see. The way she talks to you. Touches you."  
"If you're talking about today, I was angry-"  
"I am talking about today. And yesterday and tomorrow. She has a bond with you that I don't."  
"We have four children together."  
"But she can reach a part of you that I never could. Elliot, I know you." Kathy's hazel eyes glittered with tears. "She's in your blood. Under your skin. You've never loved me with that intensity I see when you're with her."  
"It's just the job-"  
"Honey, we're going nowhere." Kathy swallowed hard. "Don't get me wrong, because letting you go hurts me like nothing has ever hurt before."  
"Letting me go?" His heart hammered in his chest.  
"We never see each other anymore. I feel alone even when we're together." He stared at her hand on his arm, but he didn't answer her. "When was the last time we made love?"  
Elliot thought for a moment, but he honestly couldn't remember.  
"I don't know." His voice was gruff.  
"I know she's on your mind all the time. I know when you're thinking about her. You're with her all day, every day. You call her every night. Sometimes just to say goodnight."  
Elliot sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He rubbed the palm of his hand over his jaw and listened to the silence throb around him.  
"Maybe," Kathy's voice shook, "Maybe I could forgive an affair. But I can't look the other way anymore. You're so wrapped up in her. You're alive when you're with her, Elliot. She makes you happy. I don't."  
"Honey, I love you-"  
Kathy smiled. She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I think you do." She felt his hand on her knee and covered it with her own. "But not enough. I deserve all of you. Not just what you might have left at the end of the day."  
"Look, I'm sorry." He sat up and turned to her. "You're right. I think about her too much. I can't believe this is happening. It's like a goddamned mid-life crisis."  
Kathy waited for him to go on.  
"She's sexy. I'm attracted to her, Kathy, but I've never touched her. And I won't."  
She drew herself in, away from his touch.  
"It hurts just to hear you admit that much."  
"I never wanted to hurt you." Pathetic. He'd just admitted to being attracted to another woman and all he could say was I never meant to hurt you?  
"But you do. Everyday I see you thinking about her; wishing you could find an honorable way out, it hurts me." Kathy traced the firm line of his jaw with her fingertip. "You've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, Elliot. You're trapped here with me. And you want to be with her."  
Elliot ignored the pang in his heart.  
"We can go to counseling again. And..." He closed his eyes and breathed the words, "I'll ask Cragen to reassign me to Munch or Fin."  
Kathy studied his face, saw how he was trying to be brave; to do the right thing.  
He didn't want to do it. Everyday without Olivia. How would he breathe? Seeing her there, but not being with her. No more trust; secrets. No more harmless flirting. Harmless? Shit. Everyday without Kathy. It hurt, but in a different way. Thinking about putting distance between himself and Olivia made him ache; made his chest tight like someone was squeezing his heart in an iron fist. Losing Kathy would be different, like an old injury. A sadness; a regret that would always be there.  
"No." Kathy shook her head. "Do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Show me some respect. Don't think this is easy for me. Don't think I don't wanna go scratch her eyes out. She's got you, Elliot." Kathy let her tears go unchecked. "Don't lie to me and pretend you can walk away from her. Let me go."  
She'd sucker punched him.  
"Let you go?"  
"I'm not getting any younger. I'm scared." Kathy admitted. "I've built my entire life around you. I put everything I had into making this work. And now the house I've made for you is your prison. Sooner or later, you're going to realize you're in love with Olivia Benson. And you'll resent me for holding you here."  
Elliot frowned.  
"Don't look at me like that. We're already heading down that road."  
"What do you want, Kathy?"  
"A chance to find myself. See who I could be."  
He stared at her in silence.  
"I want a divorce, Elliot."  
Her whisper was like a slap in the face.  
"A divorce?" Tears burned his eyes. "Can't you give us a little time?"  
"I've given you twenty years. And I've been watching you fall for another woman for the past five. You don't talk to me. You don't touch me. You don't make love to me. What does that leave?"  
Elliot nodded, but his eyes were glassy when he looked at her again.  
"What about the kids?"  
"I won't keep you from the kids."  
"What do we tell the kids?"  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe that love isn't always enough."  
Elliot gathered her into his arms.  
"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." His kissed her forehead. "Tell me you know that."  
"Knowing that doesn't make it any easier." She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"C'mere." He dipped his head and brushed his lips over hers.  
"What?" Kathy eagerly returned his kiss. "Now you're gonna make love to me?"  
"Let's go kiss and say goodbye." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Author's note: A belated thank you to ginnymaepotter for taking a look at this for me!  
  
Olivia Benson's apartment April 19 11:10 pm The nerve of that jerk.  
She kicked the sofa on her way to the bedroom.  
What a prick. Coming on to her only to be interrupted when his wife called.  
Olivia threw her purse on the bed, still mentally cussing Scott Beringer. God, he'd been so nice, so interested in her life over that bottle of wine. He was fascinated by her work, not put off by it. He'd been the perfect gentleman, intent on learning about her. Now she knew why he'd wanted to talk about her instead of himself.  
Her message light was flashing.  
Elliot.  
She felt a little giddy as she pushed play. He always called to say goodnight. She was certainly ready to hear his voice tonight.  
"Hey Liv."  
She felt his voice caress her. Hearing his voice gave her a comfort she couldn't put a name to, other than home. Wherever Elliot was, with him, she felt at home.  
"Just wanted to say..."  
Olivia frowned. He sounded...what? Desperate? Needy? Uncertain.  
"Goodnight."  
"Elliot." She dropped to the edge of her bed and slipped her heels off. "What is going on with you?"  
She glanced at the clock. It was just after eleven. She'd called him this late before.  
Before she could talk herself out of it, she dialed his number.  
She gnawed on her lip, hoping she wouldn't wake Kathy or the kids.  
The machine picked up after two rings.  
Hmm, maybe he'd opted for a good night's sleep.  
"El? Hey, it's Liv. Date's over." She had to laugh, though thinking about it made her angry all over again. "It was a disaster... G'night." Stabler Residence April 19 11:11 pm  
Dammit dammit dammit.  
He couldn't do it. Hell, he'd probably just won awards for foreplay. Kathy wasn't complaining. Yet. But he couldn't make love to her. Nothing they did could get the blood flowing.  
Elliot froze above Kathy when the phone rang.  
"Machine." She whispered and reached for him. He placed his lips at the hollow of her throat.  
"El?"  
Kathy's hands stilled on his back when they heard Olivia's voice.  
"Hey, it's Liv. Date's over. It was a disaster... G'night."  
Kathy pushed him off her.  
"Go to her." Kathy rolled out of bed. "She saved you from a mercy fuck. You should thank her."  
He was torn. He wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and call Olivia back. To hear her voice. God, just the thought of her smooth, thick voice provoked what Kathy's hot, naked body under his couldn't.  
Hearing Kathy in the bathroom, he grabbed his briefs and a pillow and left the bedroom before she came back out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
SVU Squad Room April 20 7:00 am On a strictly need to know basis, he didn't. She was disgusted with herself more than Scott Beringer. What had she been thinking even inviting him inside for coffee? She hadn't seen him in almost twenty years. Why the need to pass a lonely night away with him?  
And the answer to that was definitely something she couldn't share with Elliot.  
But he would ask. And as usual, she would cave and tell him. Well, not everything, but she would tell him about the disastrous date.  
Elliot wasn't at his desk, so she assumed he wasn't in yet. She poured herself a cup of coffee and studied her desk, hoping the pile of paperwork she'd left last night had mysteriously disappeared. No luck. It was stacked on the left hand corner, just as she'd left it.  
Cragen's door opened, and Elliot walked out.  
"Hey, Elliot." Olivia offered him a smile. He glanced at her.  
Dark circles bunched under his bloodshot eyes.  
"What's wrong? You look like hell."  
He stared at her for a long moment, but turned and walked away without a word. Olivia glanced at Munch, who was huddled over his keyboard, and raised her eyebrows in question. He shrugged.  
"Olivia?"  
"Yeah?" She turned back to Cragen, who now stood beside her desk.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Curiouser and curiouser, she mused as she stood and followed Cragen into his office.  
What the hell was going on? Had she and Elliot done something that the brass frowned upon? Pushed the envelope a bit too far? They'd both been reviewed by the IAB in the past, but she couldn't imagine what they'd done now.  
"What's up, Captain? You're looking awfully serious. And Elliot looks like hell."  
Cragen leaned on his desk and gestured for her to take a chair.  
"There's no easy way to say this."  
What? Jesus, who died? Who's getting canned? What the hell had she done? Elliot? What is going on?  
"Just say it."  
The not knowing was worse than any words could be.  
"Elliot requested some time..."  
"Some time off?" She finished for him hopefully. It would suck working without him, but something was up with him and some time off might be a good idea.  
"No." Cragen rubbed his bald head and met her eyes. She could tell he didn't want to say it. Whatever IT was.  
"He's requested a new partner."  
Cragen's words sliced like a knife. She unwittingly brought her hand to her chest to keep her heart from bleeding out through her shirt.  
"What?"  
"You'll be working with Munch indefinitely."  
She wanted to say something. But she had no idea where to start. Her lips moved to form words, but she was silent.  
"Is this a permanent reassignment?" She finally choked down the tears and gave Cragen a wounded look.  
"I don't know." Cragen stood up and moved behind his desk. He knew the anger was working its way to her surface; ticking like a bomb ready to go off. It wouldn't hurt to put a big solid object between them; like his desk.  
Olivia sat forward and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Is it something I did?"  
"I've asked Elliot to give you his explanation." Cragen looked exhausted and it was only seven in the morning. "But I don't know that he will."  
"And you won't."  
"Not my place." Cragen shrugged.  
"Is it something I did?" She repeated herself as she stood.  
"Yes and no."  
Olivia licked her lips and shrugged.  
"Great. Thanks."  
"Olivia?" Cragen called as she opened the door.  
She stopped but didn't look back at him.  
"I'm sorry."  
Sorry. He'd just knocked the life out of her, and he was sorry. Jesus, how was she going to work without Elliot? Without watching him across their desks, whenever she wanted to? Without their talks? Their secrets? Their trust?  
How was she going to work with him right across the room? Without throwing something at him to hurt him the way he'd just hurt her?  
He walked by her without slowing as she stood there staring at her desk. She whirled on her heel and stalked after him.  
"What the hell is going on, Elliot?"  
She caught him in front of an empty interrogation room; her fingers grasping the back of his shirt.  
"Don't." He turned to look at her. Not the lazy, sexy smile. Or the heavy look that lit her on fire. But the sneer he tended to save for the bad guys.  
"Don't?" Tears burned her eyes. "Don't? You walk away from me after years of...of...of being my partner. My best friend. And you don't have the decency to tell me to my face?"  
"Liv."  
"You son-of-a-bitch." She lunged for him as the tears wet her face. "What the hell did I do to you?"  
She felt someone's hands pulling her off Elliot.  
Munch.  
Her partner.  
"Let it go, Olivia."  
Elliot stared her down again, leaving her feeling stripped and hollow.  
"Why don't you take a minute?" Munch suggested quietly. "I've got an address for Tad Cameron. When you're ready we can go have a talk with him."  
Olivia took a deep breath. So now she would join the walking wounded. Broken hearts were a dime a dozen. She didn't need anyone to treat her with kid gloves. Whatever the hell was going on with Elliot Stabler, it wasn't going to affect her performance.  
"I'm ready."  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm sure."  
Munch nodded. Together they walked past Elliot; Olivia not even glancing his way. Munch slipped his arm around her shoulders.  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked as they made their way outside.  
"No."  
He nodded.  
"Do you know what's going on?" She asked as they approached their car. She saw Munch hesitate. So did everybody know? Except her. She'd been locked out of the boys' club. And she had no idea what she'd done. "I'm not gonna drag you into it, Munch. I just wondered if you know what's going on."  
The silence as he drove grated on her. It was louder than nails on a chalkboard.  
"What?" She finally turned in her seat to look at him. "Tell me."  
Munch sighed. "Kathy asked him for a divorce last night."  
"Oh my God."  
Poor Elliot. Jesus, no wonder he'd been so depressed lately. She didn't know things had gotten that bad between them.  
So what does that have to do with him requesting a new partner?  
"He brought a bag to work today. He's going to stay at Cragen's for a few days. Until he finds a place to go."  
"I didn't know it was that bad."  
Munch watched her pick at a loose thread in her slacks.  
"I'm not sure any of us realized it was that bad."  
She hesitated, but finally looked at him again.  
"What's it have to do with me? Why did he request a new partner?"  
It had everything to do with her, but Munch wasn't going to be the one to enlighten her if she didn't already know that much.  
"I don't know." Munch parked the car and took Olivia's hand. "You sure? You ready to do this?"  
"Let's go."  
Tad Cameron was a tall, wiry kid who wore his Mets cap backwards. Olivia couldn't help but wonder what Elliot would make of that.  
"I'm Detective John Munch. This is my partner, Detective Benson." Munch flashed his badge. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
Cameron grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.  
"Sure. Can we walk and talk? I'm running late."  
"Not a problem." Olivia flashed him a smile. Munch was relieved to see her game face back.  
"Tad, we understand you were with Julie Talent the night she was murdered."  
"Yeah." The kid slowed his pace a bit. "We went to a seven o'clock movie. Kind of argued a bit, so she didn't want to do anything else." His eyes darted from Olivia to Munch. "I mean, we were going to go out to eat after the movie. She didn't want to."  
"What'd you argue about?" Olivia asked conversationally.  
"Her job." Cameron rolled his eyes.  
"What about her job?"  
"I made some remark about that asshole she works for. She got angry. She was so protective of him."  
"Would that asshole be Jack Koenig?"  
Cameron nodded at Munch.  
"Guy's a real prick."  
"How so?"  
"He touches her." Cameron's face flooded with color. "Not like that. But when I was over there with her once, he always had a hand on her. On her back. On her hand. On her arm. He watches her every move. Didn't seem to want me around her."  
"You think they were involved?"  
Cameron shrugged. "I didn't think Julie was that kind of girl. But then..."  
"But then what?" Olivia urged him.  
"I saw this tattoo on her hip."  
"If she's not that kind of girl, how'd you see a tattoo on her hip?" Olivia asked.  
"Low rider jeans."  
"What is it?"  
"A rose over a dagger."  
"A dagger?" Olivia glanced at Munch. And wished for the hundredth time already that he was Elliot.  
"Yeah. It was kinda dark. For Julie."  
"Tad, what did you do after you and Julie argued that night?"  
"She asked me to take her to Jack's place. Said she was just going to stay there, since she had to work in the morning anyway."  
"What time did you drop her off?"  
"Mm." Tad pursed his lips for a moment. "The movie was about an hour and a half. Maybe a little longer. Probably between nine thirty and ten."  
"Did anyone see you drop her off?"  
Tad shrugged. "I don't know. Jack did. He was standing in the window, just watching us."  
"Tad, give us a call, will you? If you think of anything else?" Munch handed him his card.  
"Just one more question," Olivia touched his arm. "Did Julie stay over at Koenig's often?"  
"Oh yeah. She had her own room there."  
"Thanks."  
  
"I like Koenig for this one." Elliot looked around the group of detectives gathered around their Captain. Cragen nodded.  
"Yeah. I don't think this Tad kid did it." Munch agreed with Elliot.  
"You talked with Koenig, Olivia." Cragen stood with his hands in his pockets. "What do you think?"  
"I like him for it," She avoided Elliot's eyes. "But it's just a feeling. What's his motive?"  
"He's a sick bastard messing with young women."  
Olivia refused to look at her ex-partner.  
"But Julie asked Tad to take her back to Koenig's place after their fight. Why would she go there if she didn't want to be there?"  
"So maybe she wanted to be there, but ended up in a lovers' quarrel with him too?" Munch leaned back in his chair and put his feet on his desk.  
"Maybe Koenig was jealous of the time she'd been spending with Tad." Fin suggested.  
"And they had it out." Elliot shrugged. "And he killed her."  
"Was she raped?" Olivia turned to Cragen. "Do we have the M.E.'s report yet?"  
"We know she was strangled, and the perp is left handed. Rape kit's not back yet."  
"Maybe they fought, kissed and made up and it got a little out of hand."  
"It's not enough to bring him in," Olivia shook her head. "We're missing something."  
"What about her tattoo?" Munch dropped his feet to the floor and looked at Olivia.  
"What tattoo?" Elliot jumped in. He moved from his spot at the edge of the group and leaned a hip on Olivia's desk.  
"Tad Cameron said she had a tattoo of a rose over a dagger." Olivia dipped her hands in her pockets as she paced away from her desk. She stopped near Munch and sat on the corner of his desk. "On her hip. He says he didn't think she was that kind of girl."  
"So how does he know she had a tattoo on her hip?" Elliot looked over at her.  
"Low rider jeans." Munch answered.  
"Okay. I want Munch and Benson to go find Koenig. Chat him up a bit. Push a little harder this time." Cragen frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Stabler and Fin, go see the M.E. See if she's got anything yet."  
Olivia hated that little sting in her gut when she heard Cragen pair them this way.  
Elliot heard a familiar snap and looked down to see he'd broken another pencil.  
"Why don't you talk to her before you run us out of office supplies?" Cragen suggested quietly. Olivia heard him, but she refused to look at either of them.  
Cragen moved to stand beside Olivia.  
"Find one of Koenig's books." He touched her arm. "Get us an autograph."  
"Sure, Captain."  
"You okay?" He turned his back to Elliot.  
"Yeah." She smiled bravely, though her voice was thick. "Yeah. I'm fine." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Home of Jack Koenig "Mr. Koenig." Olivia offered him a brilliant smile. "Hi. This is Detective Munch. We'd like to talk to you about Julie Talent again, if we could."  
"Sure." Koenig gestured them inside again.  
Olivia didn't even care to notice his sexy ass in the tight denim this time. Wasn't as much fun if Elliot wasn't there to notice and be jealous.  
"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly and handed him the new hardcover book she'd just shelled out twenty six bucks for. "Can I have your autograph?"  
"Of course." Koenig led them into his office. Munch casually took stock of the office while Olivia watched Koenig sign his name with a flair.  
  
"You know," She nodded her thanks, as he handed her the book, "The last time we talked, you told us you thought Julie had been out with Tad Cameron the night she was killed."  
Koenig nodded, "Yes, she went out with him that night."  
"Did you see her after the date?" Munch finally turned back to them.  
"Yes. She had Tad bring her here. She said they'd had an argument."  
"Why didn't you tell us that yesterday, Mr. Koenig?" Olivia stared him down.  
"Where's your partner, Detective?" Koenig asked softly.  
"I'm sorry?" Olivia glanced at Munch.  
"Detective Stabler." Koenig breathed the name. His smile was calculated; he knew he'd hit her below the belt.  
"Detective Stabler is at the M.E.'s office right now." Olivia's cool voice hid her emotions, though the storm raging in her eyes said a million words.  
"Hmm. Why did they separate you, Detective?" Koenig whispered. "I'm a writer. I watch people; read people's eyes. I read your eyes yesterday, just like I can read them right now-"  
"Why didn't you tell Detectives Benson and Stabler that Julie Talent was at your place the night she was murdered?" Munch stepped between Olivia and Koenig. Olivia took a deep breath and stepped away from them.  
Koenig lifted a careless shoulder.  
"She was here. She left after midnight."  
"Alone?" Munch pressed him.  
"Yes, alone."  
"And you were comfortable with her just leaving? After midnight? By herself."  
"She was eighteen, Detective." Koenig answered. "She wanted to go."  
"And who said chivalry is dead?" Olivia said from the other side of the office.  
"Mr. Koenig, do you realize that you're the last person who saw Julie alive?"  
Koenig tore his eyes from Olivia to look at Munch.  
"So now you're telling me I'm a suspect?"  
"That's what I'm telling you," Munch nodded.  
Olivia made her way slowly around the room, stopping at a credenza against the far wall.  
"This is a nice picture of Julie." She picked up the heavy wooden frame. "Where was it taken?"  
"I took it at the park." Koenig answered distractedly.  
"You took it?" Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Do her parents know you took pictures of her?"  
"I don't know what you're getting at, Detective Benson. But I didn't kill Julie."  
"I think you did." Olivia continued her study of Koenig's office.  
"Stabler's checking with the M.E. to see if Julie's rape kit is back yet." Munch leaned toward Koenig. "Think she was raped?"  
The blood drained from his face.  
"I didn't rape her."  
"But you killed her?" Olivia asked quietly.  
"No, I didn't. I didn't hurt her."  
"Then you won't mind giving us a DNA sample." Munch dropped both hands on the desk and leaned further in Koenig's face. "Will you?"  
Koenig shrunk away from him.  
"What's the problem, Koenig?" Olivia joined Munch at the desk. "You said you didn't hurt her."  
"I didn't hurt her." Koenig insisted. He hesitated for a moment and then confessed, "We had sex before she left. But I didn't force her."  
"I thought you liked them legal." Olivia reminded him.  
"She was eighteen."  
"And the daughter of a friend."  
"She was a beautiful girl. She did a wonderful job here. And she came on to me."  
"My ass." Olivia backed away.  
"How long had you been having a sexual relationship with Julie?" Munch stood up straight.  
"Several months. I wanted to end it, but she didn't want to. I was afraid Steven was going to find out."  
"So you had consensual sex." Olivia leaned against a filing cabinet. "Then what? She didn't like to cuddle after sex?"  
"No, she didn't." Koenig admitted. "But I could usually talk her into staying."  
"So why did she leave?" Munch fixed him a heavy stare.  
"We argued."  
"About what?"  
Koenig turned to look at Olivia.  
"What did you and Detective Stabler argue about?"  
"We didn't." This time she didn't waiver.  
"We argued about Tad. I thought he was a nice kid. I wanted her to stay with him."  
"Yesterday you told us that you didn't like Tad. That he was too possessive of her."  
"Yesterday you didn't know Julie and I were lovers."  
"What time did she leave?" Munch asked him.  
"I don't know. It was after midnight. She said she needed some air; wanted to go for a walk."  
"And you didn't think she needed someone with her?"  
"No." Koenig shook his head. "Julie's tough. She wanted to be alone."  
Olivia sighed and hedged toward the door.  
"We'll be in touch."  
"I look forward to it." He offered her what she figured was supposed to be a sexy smile. Instead it made her skin crawl.  
Olivia handed Munch the book when they were outside. He glanced at the cover jacket; it was a spy novel.  
"Hmm. This one looks good." He gave Olivia a sideways glance. "His last one wasn't that great."  
"Look at his signature." She tagged his arm.  
He opened the book and studied the signature closely.  
"Looks genuine. Elegant. Natural, for sure." He handed the book back to her.  
"He signed it right handed."  
"Damn." Munch climbed into the car and sat silently for a moment. "What are we missing, Liv? He did it. Where's our proof?"  
Olivia stared at Munch and pictured Elliot sitting in his place, saying the same thing. Calling her Liv. It didn't sound the same on Munch's lips.  
"He did it." Olivia agreed. "But we're screwed if they had consensual sex. Might have had some DNA, but it won't do much good now."  
Munch started the car and pulled into traffic.  
"You doin' okay?" He was careful not to look at her.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She snapped.  
"Because what Elliot did was pretty shitty." Munch answered. "And no one blames you for being hurt."  
"I'm hurt." She shrugged. "I'll get over it."  
In the silence she felt him watching her.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
SVU Squad Room April 20 4:00 pm A vase of red roses awaited her at the squad room. She stared in disbelief as she made her way to her desk. Her heart hammered. Elliot? Oh God, she would love to open the card and find his name there.  
Her hand shook as she reached for the card.  
"Hey." Fin saw her open the card. "Who're they from?"  
'I'm so sorry. Scott.'  
Now she felt several sets of eyes on her. Including Elliot's.  
"They're beautiful, Olivia."  
She smiled as Casey Novak approached her desk.  
"I was on my way in when the delivery guy showed up. I brought them in for you."  
"Thanks."  
"Who from?" Casey ducked her head to breathe in the scent.  
"Bad date last night." Olivia dropped her voice so no one but Casey would hear her. "But let's just pretend it wasn't."  
Casey nodded, happy to be in on an office secret.  
"Wow!" She grinned and stepped back. "You guys must have had a good time."  
Olivia saw Fin and Munch advancing on them in time to tuck the card in her front pocket.  
"Who sent them, Olivia?" Fin pressed. "C'mon. It's quiet in here. We need a little excitement."  
"Just a guy I went out with last night." She saw Elliot perk up.  
"Hmm." Munch eyed her suspiciously. "We won't ask for details."  
"Thanks." She laughed. Casey squeezed her hand before moving to talk to Fin about the court case he was currently involved in.  
Olivia sat down and flipped her notebook open. What about Jack Koenig?  
"Thought you said the date was a disaster."  
She jumped so hard when she heard his voice in her ear that she nailed his chin with her head.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She stood, practically climbing Elliot's body as she did. "Can you give me some room here, Stabler?"  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
"Bite me." She shoved him out of her way and marched around the desk to talk to Munch.  
"We need a background check on Jack Koenig." Munch announced before Olivia could say a word.  
"Get me that autograph, Benson?" Cragen asked from his office door. He took a bite from his piece of licorice and leaned a shoulder against the door frame.  
"He signed it right handed, Captain." She crossed the floor and handed the book to Cragen.  
"Get anything else out of him?" Cragen opened the book and studied the autograph.  
"He and Julie had sex the night she was killed."  
"Is that so?" Elliot sat down in Olivia's chair. Cragen saw him toying with a pencil. Olivia watched Cragen slowly make his way over to Elliot.  
"Said they'd had a relationship for several months." Olivia met Elliot's eyes.  
"Just forgot to mention it yesterday, huh?"  
Cragen reached Elliot, took the pencil from his hand and offered him a piece of licorice.  
"M.E. said Julie did have intercourse before she was killed." Elliot finally looked away from Olivia. "But no signs of force."  
"Anything else?" Cragen asked.  
"She mentioned the tattoo. She also said she had some kind of ink on her fingers. And a smudge of it on her thigh."  
"Ink?" Munch repeated. "What kind of ink?"  
"Ink that an artist would use." Fin answered. "Comic strip artist."  
"Comic strips?" Olivia repeated. "Who do we know that does comic strips?"  
"Who did Julie know that did comic strips?" Elliot corrected her.  
"Go to hell, Elliot." She said absently. "It has to be Koenig."  
Cragen nodded.  
"Why?"  
"He's our guy." Olivia shrugged.  
"What happened to change your mind?" Elliot challenged her. "Yesterday you weren't convinced."  
She turned and fixed him with an angry stare.  
"All I said yesterday is that he didn't seem to be holding back."  
"So what made you change your mind?" Elliot asked.  
"Children!" Cragen called. "Munch and Fin go home. First thing tomorrow, Stabler and Fin, you go back to the roommate, Marah Vincent. Ask her if she knows anyone who does comics, if Julie ever mentioned it. Benson and Munch, you go back to Tad Cameron. We need a reason to get back inside Koenig's place. I'll get Koenig's background info first thing tomorrow morning."  
Munch and Fin were gone before Cragen could change his mind.  
"You two." Cragen glanced between Elliot and Olivia. "Work this out."  
"Captain." Olivia heard a million words in Elliot's protest.  
"Work this out." Cragen repeated. "In here, you're mine. I expect professional behavior out of my detectives. And I'm not getting it."  
Olivia watched Cragen stalk off. She stared long after he was gone. Elliot was still in her chair when she turned around. He watched her closely, but he gave no indication that he was going to follow orders.  
Deciding to beat him to the punch, she took a few steps and closed the distance between them.  
"I don't know what the hell I did to you." She leaned across his desk and pointed a finger in his face. "But I'm a good cop. And I don't know what game you're playing, but you can show me the same professional courtesy you show Munch and Fin."  
"I was just playing the devil's advocate." Elliot shrugged innocently.  
"My ass." She slammed her palm against the desk. "You're taking shots at me because you wanna know who the roses were from. And what I did to get them."  
Elliot coughed as her words caught in his throat. She was dead right. He pushed her chair back and stood up.  
"You said the date was a disaster. I just wanna know what happened."  
He was sincere, but it didn't placate her.  
"And as of this morning, I'm no longer your partner." She said quietly. "You won't even tell me why."  
"Liv."  
She wasn't sure if he'd actually said her name, or if she'd just imagined it.  
"So from now on, my life outside of this room is none of your business."  
"That's harsh." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her.  
"That's harsh?" She laughed. "And what you did to me this morning wasn't?"  
"I had my reasons." He answered stubbornly.  
"I'm listening."  
When he didn't answer, she turned to walk away from him.  
"It's not that I didn't trust you." He spoke so quietly he wasn't sure she would hear him. She stopped at the door to the squad room, but she refused to look at him.  
It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He didn't trust himself.  
But how the hell could he tell her that without tempting himself?  
"I know you had my back." His voice was even smaller. She turned to look at him, but she didn't come any closer.  
"I thought we were friends."  
"We were." He moved toward her.  
She heard only the past tense.  
"Goodnight, Elliot." She turned her back to him and headed to her locker. Elliot stopped cold in his tracks.  
She grabbed her purse and headed out of the squad room.  
She didn't stop even when she heard a coffee mug hit the floor and Elliot shout something unintelligible. Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to cry them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Olivia Benson's Apartment April 21 2:12 am The first bullet hit Elliot high in the abdomen. Olivia had yelled to warn him, but he hadn't heard her. Before she could pull the trigger on the shooter, the second bullet hit him in the upper chest.  
She took the shooter down with one shot to the head. But what difference did it make now? She scrambled and slipped in the blood. She dropped to her knees beside Elliot and took his head onto her lap. Her tears mixed with his blood.  
The EMTs on the scene moved her, but she shook with sobs.  
She awoke with a start, tears on her face, soaked with sweat.  
"Oh God." She sat up and struggled to see the familiar, dark shadows of her bedroom. "Oh Jesus."  
She bolted out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She stood on shaky legs as she lost the meager dinner she'd eaten earlier. Her hands trembled as she brushed her teeth. Everywhere she looked, she saw the shot that took him down. Over and over. The shot. The blood. The shot.  
"Elliot." She sobbed. She made her way back to her bedroom. It was just after two o'clock. She had to know if he was okay.  
She hoped Cragen would forgive her as she struggled to stop the shaking and dial his home number.  
"Cragen." His voice was craggy and broken from sleep.  
"Captain?" She cringed when she heard the sob in her voice.  
"Olivia? What's wrong?"  
"Where's Elliot?"  
"I assume he's asleep." Cragen sounded more like himself.  
"Would you check? Please?"  
"What's this about, Olivia?"  
She gulped down another bout of tears and took a deep breath.  
"Nightmare." She whispered. "Please? Would you just go look in on him?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. Hang on."  
She heard him moving. Her stomach clenched again.  
"He's in the spare bedroom, Liv. I see him."  
"Is he breathing?" She couldn't fight it any longer. More tears wet her face.  
"Of course-"  
"Walk in and check to see if he's breathing, Captain." She licked her lips and watched the scene play out again. "Please?"  
Cragen sighed in frustration, but she heard him walking again.  
"Elliot...Elliot..."  
"What? What's the matter?"  
She melted in a puddle of relief when she heard Elliot's voice.  
"He's fine, Liv."  
"Okay."  
"What's going on, Don?"  
She heard Elliot moving around now.  
"Olivia. Nightmare."  
"Shit."  
She flinched when she heard Elliot's anger.  
"I take it you two haven't cleared anything up?" Cragen asked both of them.  
"Thanks, Captain." Olivia couldn't stop the shakes. "Goodnight."  
"Olivia-"  
She hung up and climbed slowly out of bed. No more sleep. No more sleep tonight. She saw Elliot's body again; worried with every step that she would trip over him.  
Coffee. Strong coffee.  
Her phone rang. She grabbed it quickly, wishing it was Elliot. Wishing he were rushing over to hold her. Wishing he would just leave her alone.  
"Benson." Her teeth chattered.  
"Liv? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Elliot."  
"You don't sound fine."  
She held the phone between her shoulder and cheek and reached for the coffee pot.  
"Shit!" She hissed when her trembling hand dropped the glass pot. Shattered glass covered her kitchen floor. As she stared at the glass, she saw broken pieces of Elliot. Broken pieces of their past together.  
"I'm coming over-"  
"No!" She yelled. She remembered the time and her neighbors and lowered her voice. "No. I'm fine."  
"Cragen's on his way. I can come-"  
"No. I'm sorry he woke you. I just had a bad dream. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"You don't want me there?"  
"No." She swiped at the tears with the back of her hand. "No, I don't."  
"Alright." He said quietly. "G'night."  
She hung up without a goodbye.  
Goddammit. She sank to the floor in the kitchen, just missing the shattered glass. Not that it mattered. He'd cut her this morning; she'd been bleeding all day.  
Why the hell did she have to fall in love with him? Her partner. A married man. Dammit. She was so in love with Elliot Stabler, she never bothered to look for another man. She dated if she crossed paths with an attractive man, but none of them ever measured up to Elliot.  
She lost track of time, but the soft knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts.  
"Liv?" Cragen called.  
She struggled to get to her feet and stepped on a piece of glass. Forgetting that she must look like hell, she checked the peep hole and opened the door to Cragen.  
"Tell me about the dream." He stepped inside.  
She shivered. Cragen wore a frown of concern as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair was tousled; her face pale. Tear tracks marked her face. Her arms were covered with goose bumps; her sporty tank and tap pants exposed much more of her flesh than he was used to seeing.  
"I didn't have him." Olivia sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. "I turned my back to him for a minute. When I looked again..." She gulped down more tears. "This guy...he had a gun on him. I yelled. I screamed at him, but when I was saying 'gun', he pulled the trigger. He hit him in the stomach. It was..."  
Cragen knelt in front of her and took her hands.  
"It's okay." He nodded.  
"It was like slow motion. I couldn't move. I just stood there watching the blood darken his shirt. That rust colored shirt he wears with his brown suit. And...then the guy shot again. This time it hit him in the chest. Elliot was watching me. Looking at me."  
There was no pain, but Olivia felt blood running down her foot.  
"He was looking at me. Like he wanted to ask me where the hell I was while this guy was taking shots at him. I took the guy out with one shot, but it was too late. Elliot was dead."  
Cragen sighed.  
"Do you have any brandy?"  
"What?" Olivia brushed tears away again.  
"Brandy. Do you have any?"  
"No."  
"Damn." He stood up and made his way to her kitchen. "What the hell happened in here?"  
She turned when he flipped the light on.  
"I was going to make some coffee."  
"To stay awake." Cragen nodded.  
"My hand was shaking. And Elliot called back. I dropped it."  
"There's blood on the floor."  
"I cut my foot." She raised her right foot over her left knee and examined it. The glass was still in her foot.  
"Got a tweezers?" Cragen found her bathroom.  
"Captain, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry I woke you up. But I just wanted to know that he was okay."  
Cragen studied her from the doorway of the bathroom.  
"It's a partner thing." She shrugged. "You know what I mean."  
"I do." He agreed. "But I think it's more than that, Olivia."  
"Like it matters." She squeezed past him into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.  
"Sit down." Cragen ordered her. He took the tweezers from her hand and squatted down in front of her. "Elliot is having a personal crisis right now."  
"He used to talk to me about his personal problems." Olivia jumped when Cragen pulled the piece of glass from her foot. "When we were partners."  
"This is different." Cragen set the tweezers down and reached for the antiseptic.  
"I'll say this is different." She laughed despite the tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Not too often you double as a triage nurse and make house calls."  
"You sounded desperate. I was worried."  
"I'm okay."  
"You're not okay." Cragen dabbed at the cut with the antiseptic.  
She hissed in pain, but she didn't move.  
"You are a wreck over something Elliot is a wreck over and neither one of you can see the forest for the trees."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"I'm sorry you're going through this." Cragen stood up. "I want you two back together. You make a great team. You're fluid, and our unit needs your cohesion. But this is a crisis. Elliot needs some space right now. I'm willing to nurse the two of you along until he gets his head out of his ass. Because in the end, it'll be worth it. But I hate seeing you in so much pain."  
"And that's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've ever heard." Olivia licked her lips. "John told me Kathy asked Elliot for a divorce. Why can't he tell me that?"  
"It's complicated, Liv."  
"What did I do to him?"  
"Nothing." Cragen rubbed his forehead. "Hang on, Liv. This may take awhile, but he'll get it together. Just hang on for me, would you?"  
She hesitated, but she nodded.  
"Why don't you get dressed?" He backed out of her bathroom. "I'll take you out for breakfast."  
"It's four o'clock in the morning."  
"I won't go back to sleep." He shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure you won't either."  
"Thanks, Captain." She nodded. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
SVU Squad Room April 21 7:00 am She looked like hell, though she was on her game. He was pretty sure nothing would rock Olivia on the job. She was pissed at him, and he didn't blame her. She was hurt; again, he didn't blame her. And she must have had one hell of a nightmare, but she was still solid on the job.  
Elliot watched her and Munch talking through the case. Cragen had turned up some interesting reading on Jack Koenig. Arrested twice for assault on young women and an attempted rape. However, the charges had all been dropped; the victims had all recanted their stories.  
Olivia and John were going to talk to Tad Cameron. He and Fin were on their way out to talk to Marah Vincent. Finding a link between the ink and Jack Koenig would only strengthen their case.  
They'd have Koenig in the interrogation room before the day was over.  
But he couldn't tear his eyes away from Olivia. Even exhausted and emotionally stressed, she was beautiful.  
He almost choked on his coffee when Kathy walked in. Her eyes searched the squad room and stopped on Olivia.  
Oh great. He jumped up, hoping to head her off.  
"Hey Kath." Olivia offered the other woman an uncertain smile.  
"Where's Elliot?"  
"I think he and Fin are getting ready to question someone." Olivia shook her head. She wasn't playing stupid; he'd been trying to stay under her radar all morning. "Want me to give him a message?"  
"Did he thank you yet?" Kathy's eyes glittered with unshed tears.  
"Thank me for what?" Olivia stood up straight.  
"No more mercy-"  
"Kathy," Elliot hurried to place himself between his soon to be ex- wife and his ex-partner. He glanced over his shoulder at Olivia. Her brown eyes pleaded to know what was going on, but he turned away from her. "What's up?"  
He led her away from Olivia, his arm around her waist.  
"Does she think I'm sleeping with him?" Olivia glanced at Munch. "Is that it?"  
Munch shrugged and shook his head.  
"I don't know." He cleared his throat and glanced at Elliot and Kathy. Olivia followed his eyes in time to see Elliot plant a kiss on her.  
  
"You ready?" She blinked away the tears before she looked up at Munch.  
"You good?"  
"I'm good." She nodded. She moved with the slightest limp to Cragen's office.  
He looked up when she tapped on the door.  
"Yeah?"  
She pushed the door closed behind her.  
"She thinks he and I are sleeping together, doesn't she?"  
Cragen sighed.  
"That's just the tip of the iceberg, Liv."  
"What the hell does that mean?" She raised her voice. She finger combed her hair and shook her head. "Nevermind."  
Cragen waited for her to go on.  
"Look." She searched for something in the room to look at, other than Cragen. "I just wanted to thank you. For this morning. I apologize for coming unglued, and I promise you it won't happen again. All the same, I really appreciate what you did for me."  
"Anytime." He nodded.  
  
Tad Cameron didn't know anything about any comic strip artists. A call from Munch to Elliot told them Marah Vincent didn't either. Cragen called Olivia and suggested they go back to Julie Talent's father.  
"Why are you asking about comic strips?" Steven Talent directed his question to Olivia.  
"The M.E. found ink on Julie's fingers. And a smudge of it on her thigh."  
Steven paled.  
"Mr. Talent?" Munch urged him.  
"Jack." Talent sighed. "Oh my God, it was Jack."  
  
"Jack Koenig?" Munch was quiet.  
"Yeah. Jack and I were friends when we were younger. We ran around together-"  
"Did Jack draw comics?" Olivia asked to steer the answer back to the question.  
"Yes, he did." Steven shook his head in disgust. "Jack was a nice kid. He was always writing something. On a word processor. Scribbling in a notebook. Always something. He could draw too. It was the weirdest thing-"  
"Weirdest thing how?" Munch looked like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.  
"Jack was right handed. Wrote right handed. Batted right handed. Ate right handed. But sometimes, he would get in these really dark moods." Steven Talent glanced at Olivia, but he didn't hold her gaze. "When he was about fourteen, he started doing comics. Really dark, violent stuff."  
"Such as?" Olivia asked.  
"Porn. Things that depicted violence against women. Rape. Even murder."  
"And that's the weirdest thing?" Munch shook his head.  
"It was weird for me. Penthouse is about as weird as I got." Talent rubbed his face with his hand. "Jack drew his comics left handed. And they were excellent. Couldn't do anything else with that left hand, but he drew those comics with perfect detail."  
Olivia and Munch exchanged looks.  
"And you didn't have a problem with your daughter hanging around a man like Jack Koenig?" Olivia asked in disbelief.  
"I thought he'd grown out of it. We haven't talked about that stuff since we were in college. Do you think he killed her?"  
"Did you ever see any of Jack's comics?" Munch asked him.  
"See any? Hell, I've got a couple of the books somewhere."  
"Could you find them please?"  
Olivia pulled her cell phone from her pocket and called Cragen. Talent returned while she filled Cragen in; comic books in hand.  
"Bring him in." Cragen hung up.  
Talent handed the books to Munch. Munch flipped through the first one and nodded to Olivia. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Interrogation Room April 21 3:00 pm Olivia glanced at Munch and felt guilty for wishing it were Elliot standing beside her.  
"You ready?" She looked back through the one way glass and watched Koenig. He sat at the plain black topped table with his head in his hands.  
"Tag team?" Munch asked.  
Elliot. She hoped to God she hadn't said that out loud.  
"Let's do it." She pushed the door open and the two went in.  
Elliot joined Cragen and George Huang at the glass to watch them.  
"Jack." Olivia stood beside him. Munch leaned against the wall in front of him. "Tell us what happened with Julie Talent."  
"I told you. Julie and I had sex. We argued and she left."  
"I don't think so." Olivia shook her head.  
"Why don't you try it again?" Munch asked from the wall. "Only this time, let's make it nonfiction."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack moved to stand up, but Olivia put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him back down.  
"You've got two prior arrests for assault. And an attempted rape."  
"The charges were dropped."  
"Because the vics were afraid of you?" Olivia asked. "Did you threaten them?"  
"What happened with Julie?" Munch moved closer to Koenig.  
"Here's what I think happened." Olivia leaned against the table, not quite a foot from Koenig's left hand. "I think it was like you said. You were just doing your job. And Julie was there. All the time. She was a pretty girl. Kind of sweet. Kind of sexy. She came onto you. Didn't she?" Olivia prodded him.  
He nodded.  
"Speak up, Koenig." Munch slammed his hands down on the table. Koenig jumped.  
"Yes. She came onto me."  
"So you had sex. And Julie wanted a relationship. You didn't. You tried to break it off. And she threatened to tell Daddy."  
"That's not how it happened." Koenig shook his head.  
"How did it happen?" Olivia asked.  
"Julie found one of the comic books that Steven had. She approached me about it. Said she liked it. It turned her on. She wanted me to do things to her-"  
"What things?" Munch straightened and backed away from the table.  
"She liked it rough. She wanted me to rape her. Tie her up. I didn't like it. Having a relationship with her was one thing. But I didn't like the other stuff. I'd put that behind me a long time ago."  
"Except for the assault charges and the attempted rape?" Olivia asked sarcastically. She slipped off the table and turned her back to Koenig.  
"You arrogant bitch." Koenig jumped from the chair and spun Olivia around. She threw a guard up, but not before his left fist connected with her cheekbone.  
The door to the interrogation room flew open. Olivia watched Elliot shove Koenig to the floor and cuff him.  
"What the hell are you doing turning your back to a murder suspect?" Munch yelled.  
"You have my back, remember?" She shouted. "Elliot would have had my back."  
"All the same, a smart cop doesn't turn her back on the suspect."  
Olivia stared hard at Munch before she finally turned to Elliot.  
"Sit him down, Detective Stabler. We're not done here."  
"You need some ice."  
"I need to do my job." She answered in a steady voice.  
She waited until Elliot was gone before she turned back to Koenig.  
"So what happened?" She asked as if he hadn't just clocked her.  
"We argued." He shrugged offhandedly, as if he hadn't just assaulted a cop. "I wanted to break it off. She didn't. She told me she was going to tell Steven I had raped her."  
"So you killed her?"  
"I didn't want to hurt her. But I had to take care of my problem."  
"Your problem." She nodded. "Well, Mr. Koenig, you might have taken care of your problem with Julie. But now you have an even bigger problem."  
"Can't scare your vic into recanting this time." Munch raised his eyebrows.  
Olivia and Munch left him in the interrogation room and joined the growing group outside the glass.  
"It's like he's a regular guy on the right side, and his left side has violent impulses he can't control." Huang watched Koenig in awe. Elliot rolled his eyes.  
"Olivia, get some ice." Cragen glanced at the split skin over her cheek bone. "Let's book him."  
"John," Olivia touched Munch's arm. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have turned my back on him."  
He accepted her apology with a small nod.  
"You get used to working one way with one person." He said quietly.  
Olivia turned her eyes to Elliot, but she said nothing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, these characters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
Olivia Benson's apartment May 5 12:00 am  
The nightmare visited her most times she closed her eyes. On the rare occasions she didn't see Elliot take the bullet, she dreamt that Kathy had found them locked in each others' arms, sharing a scorcher kiss.  
Neither dream set well with her.  
Two weeks and nine cases later, she was still working with Munch and avoiding Elliot.  
The cut on her foot had long since healed. The bruise on her face had eventually faded. But she hurt inside, and she knew only time was going to heal that wound.  
Cragen had been true to his word; trying to help her ease into this transition. She'd been out with Munch and Fin on more than one occasion, though she'd cut her night short a couple of times when Elliot showed up with them. On the down hill side of thirty five and she was nothing more than an emotionally bankrupt workaholic. A stupid, emotionally bankrupt workaholic. She didn't want to be a cliché, and yet she was in love with a married man. And apparently said married man's wife had left him because she thought they were having an affair. Thank God she could hold her head high and not feel guilty for sleeping with another woman's husband.  
She poured herself another glass of wine and stared at the dark tv screen. She'd taken to staying up as long as she could, to hold the nightmares at bay. But she couldn't stand late night tv. Not now, while depression settled in around her like a heavy, wet blanket.  
Maybe she should call Cragen. Hell, it was only midnight. She'd called him a few other nights later than this. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. Oh, she hadn't come clean. She'd never once admitted to anyone that she was helplessly in love with Elliot Stabler. But she could talk to Cragen. He'd shared a few war stories with her, from his days as a homicide detective. They laughed some, even cried some and all the while, they danced around the elephant in the middle of the room.  
But.  
He wasn't Elliot.  
She stopped her rambling thoughts when she heard the light knock on her door. Her eyes studied the door, as if by sheer will, she could see her late night visitor through it.  
Speak of the devil. Must be Captain checking on her.  
She set her glass on the coffee table and moved quietly to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
"Elliot."  
Elliot?  
She opened the door and stood staring in disbelief.  
"What do you want?" She asked quietly.  
"Can I come in?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Sure." She backed up and let him in. She'd stood before Cragen in less than she wore now and it hadn't bothered her. But she felt oddly exposed standing before Elliot in her black tank and long pajama pants.  
"Were you in bed?" Elliot squinted at the wine glass on the coffee table. "Are you alone?"  
"Yeah, I'm alone." She crossed her arms over her chest. Elliot recognized the move as her classic defensive stance. "I wasn't in bed."  
"What were you doing? Sitting here in the dark?"  
She turned her back to him.  
"Yeah. I was. I haven't been sleeping much lately."  
"Nightmares?" He sounded concerned.  
"What do you want, Elliot?" She wanted to be tough. She wanted him to leave. She wanted to grab him and never let go.  
"To talk."  
"Talk?" She looked at him over her shoulder.  
He nodded.  
The dam broke, and the sobs shook her. She turned and threw herself into his arms.  
"Liv." He buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. His arms closed around her waist and held her tight against his body. "Oh God, Olivia. I've missed you." 


End file.
